1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to the fastening systems, and more particularly to a threaded standoff with anti-rotational structure.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Threaded standoff assemblies are commonly used to mount one component, such as a printed circuit board, above another component, such as a substrate. Usually such standoff assemblies consist of multiple standoffs that are positioned between the components and fasteners that tie or otherwise secure the construction together. In other embodiments, spacers, which may include several pieces of tubing each enabling a bolt to pass through the spacer, may be employed to achieve a similar result. Each standoff functions as a threaded separator of defined length that is used to raise one assembly above another. In certain embodiments, the standoffs are usually round or hex (for wrench tightening), are often made of aluminum, brass, or nylon, and come in male-female or female-female configurations. In electronics, standoff assemblies are frequently used to raise a printed-circuit board above a surface of a substrate.
During assembly or disassembly, rotation of the standoff assembly must be prevented to assure that the screw or nut tightens properly on both ends of the standoff. The standoffs typically have flat ends that abut the components during assembly, and freely rotate when tightening the fasteners that are used to secure the assembly. It is possible to use tools to immobilize the standoff when all elements of the standoff assembly are accessible. However, in many instances, it is impossible to access either the standoff or one of the screws or nuts. Thus, the standoff rotates with the applied hardware, which results in the standoff assembly not being properly tightened together.
FIG. 1 shows a traditional standoff assembly generally indicated at 10, which is used to separate a first component 12 from a second component 14. The standoff assembly 10 includes a standoff 16 and first and second screws, each indicated at 18. In certain instances, the standoff 16 needs to be pre-assembled to one of components (e.g., component 14), with the partial assembly being placed inside an enclosure, which may prevent further access to bottom screw 18 and to the standoff during assembly of the other component (e.g., component 12).